


Movie Grudges

by That_Volleydork



Series: Things I found on my computer and should have posted but didn't [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I think I found this on tumblr somewhere??????, M/M, No actual relationships - Freeform, Yams likes Tsukki though, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Volleydork/pseuds/That_Volleydork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima thinks Jurassic Park is better than Star Wars and Oikawa disagrees.</p>
<p>That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Grudges

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I had this on my computer from ages ago. So here it is.

"I'm telling you Glasses-chan! It's Star Wars!" "Oh, I'm sorry Oikawa-san, I think I heard you incorrectly, don't you mean Jurassic park?" He snickered with his mouth behind his hand, staring down the setter who was glaring back in almost the same manner. The rest of their respective teams could feel the killing intent that surrounded the two players like a blanket. Yamaguchi whispered to Iwaizumi, from a few feet away, "Should we stop them?" Iwaizumi shrugged and turned around, "Nah, it'll be fine. He gets this way when someone insults Star Wars, but I've never actually seen him kill someone over it."

Yamaguchi shivered at the cold tone of the Seijoh ace and resumed listening to the argument over which movie was better. Personally he enjoyed both movies, but if he enjoyed Jurassic Park a little bit more because he watched it with Tsukishima, nobody really needed to know that. There were a few more scathing remarks from Tsukishima and some not-so-subtle jabs at dinosaurs from Oikawa before a whistle blew and Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa back to their court for their practice match by the back of his shirt. Tsukishima turned away from Yamaguchi and the rest of the team and watched as Oikawa was being dragged away.

Eventually when it was made clear that he wasn't going to move until Oikawa started his match or someone pulled him away, Daichi came over and used his captain voice, "Tsukishima. Our match is starting too, get over here." The middle blocker turned away, and mumbled quietly, "Tch, not like I actually cared." Which was obviously a lie, even Hinata could have seen that he was pissed about Oikawa insulting his favorite movie, if he had actually been paying attention instead of trying to see who the Grand King was playing next.

And later in the day when they did end up playing against Seijoh, if Tsukishima ended up blocking a little harder, and mumbling under his breath that "Jurassic Park is better", who could really blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr.  
> I need the motivation to post, otherwise I get lazy and don't do anything...
> 
> So y' know if you want something done, feel free to tell me.


End file.
